


someone's out there (sending out flares)

by charliebradburyismyspiritanimal



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Infinity Gems, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sister-Sister Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradburyismyspiritanimal/pseuds/charliebradburyismyspiritanimal
Summary: Snap.Destiny arrives. And they’re all alone.





	1. did you lose what won't return?

**_Snap._ **

__________________

 

“Steve?” Bucky’s voice is tense; a warning. Steve looks up, and his heart stops. _No._

 

_Not again._

 

Bucky’s turning to ashes, and all Steve can do is watch, frozen where he stands. His mind is blank, his heart is breaking, a scream is caught in his throat.

 

Steve wants to hold Bucky in his arms, protect him, keep him safe. Yet he’s paralyzed; can’t move, can’t help, can’t do _anything_.

 

Everything has slowed around him, the noises shut off, and Steve is watching as his world comes crashing down again, as he loses his everything _again_ , as he loses Bucky _again_.

 

He’s clinging to the side of the train, one arm stretched out. _Take my hand!_ It’s too late. Bucky falls. Steve’s alone.

 

He’s on the bridge, his shield in his hand. _Bucky?_ The assassin responds with five words, and everything falls apart. Steve’s alone.

 

 _He can’t lose him again_.

 

The world speeds up, and Bucky’s eyes meet Steve’s as he dissolves. His gun drops.

 

Steve can finally move, finally breathe. But Bucky’s gone. He walks forward, stumbling on unsteady legs, and he reaches the place where Bucky stood. He collapses, burying his hand into the ashes, the dust, _Bucky_ . Tears cloud his vision as he looks at Thor. The god closes his eyes, his pain obvious. _They lost._

 

Steve’s alone.

 

__________________

 

“Up, general,” T’Challa says roughly, grabbing Okoye’s arm. Her eyes widen as her king finishes his words. “This is no place to die.” But death hasn’t come for her, and she watches, heart racing from adrenaline as he begins to turn to ash in front of her. _No._

 

_Not again._

 

She’s helpless, powerless, she can’t do anything as he fades away. Okoye, the strongest fighter in Wakanda, can do nothing to help her king.

 

Okoye’s reminded of the trial by combat where she was forced to watch as an _outsider_ , a _stranger_ , defeated T’Challa and dishonored him. She had to watch once as her king, her friend, her _brother_ , was killed. Now she must watch again.

 

Fear fills Okoye as the last of T’Challa dissolves into dust. She’s left with nothing. T’Challa is gone. Wakanda has been destroyed, and their nation is nothing without their king. _They lost._

 

Okoye’s alone.

 

__________________

 

“I am Groot,” Groot chokes out, and Rocket rushes forward. _Dad._ It would be amazing, if Groot’s branches weren’t turning to dust before his eyes. _No._

 

_Not again._

 

“No, no, no, no,” is all he can say, repeating it as Groot dies for the second time in front of him.

 

_We are Groot._

 

Rocket remembers, the lights and the branches that encircled them. The hope and the protection. And then destruction. And only a stick remained, a stick that grew up, and into Rocket’s heart. He can’t do it again, can’t experience the death of his closest friend-his _kid_ -again.

 

Groot reaches out an arm to him, and Rocket clings to it like a lifeline, until all that’s left is ash and dust. Rocket lets out a noise of anguish, bringing his hand to his chest. _They lost._

 

Rocket’s alone.

 

__________________

 

Wanda listens and watches as her teammates crumble around her, feeling the pain of their loss as her own. She stares at Vision’s lifeless form, and when she feels her own body succumb to Thanos’s Soul Stone, she welcomes it. _They lost._

 

Wanda was already alone.

 

__________________

 

“Sam!” Rhodey yells, a hint of desperation in his voice. “Sam, where are you?” He opens the face of the suit, his eyes searching the ground, the air, the trees.

  
“Sam!” he repeats. He slows down,  cataloging the surroundings. Sam was there, and then he was there, and then there. Where is he? “Sammy!” He uses the nickname, hoping that Sam will show up and beat the crap out of him for it.

 

Rhodey glances to the ground, seeing a mass of dusty, ashy, particles. Stepping over the pile, he calls Sam’s name again, hearing no response.

 

He finds the raccoon, staring at something no longer there, a hand clutched to his chest, and then Okoye, her eyes filled with tears.

 

The sound of Natasha’s voice brings Rhodey towards the rest of the Avengers, and he stumbles to a stop, staring at Vision’s colorless body. Ash like the pile in the woods is spread over the corpse.

 

The realization hits him like a ton of rocks, and he scans the surrounding people, seeing who’s there…and who isn’t. He bites back a cry. _They lost._

 

Sam was alone.

 

__________________

 

“Something’s happening,” Mantis says softly, and a small noise of fear escapes her as she starts to fade away. Nebula watches fearfully as the rest of the Guardians follow. They were Gamora’s family. They had accepted her. And they had accepted Nebula.

 

Gamora’s family turns to ashes in front of her. She lost Gamora, now she’s losing people who Gamora loved, and who Nebula could’ve loved. Mantis goes quickly, her large eyes reflecting the fear of everyone else. Drax is silent, his hands curling into fists before they dissolve. Peter is the last to go, tears falling freely from his eyes.  Gamora loved the human, Peter, more deeply than she had loved anyone. The thought that none of them deserve this fate crosses her mind. She watches, helpless, as Peter whispers something as he crumbles, and Nebula thinks for a second, _at least he’ll get to see her again_.

 

A part of Nebula wants to go too. Thanos won. He took everyone from her. He keeps taking everyone from her. _They lost._

 

Nebula’s alone.

 

__________________

 

“There was no other way,” Stephen whispers, and Tony stumbles back as the sorcerer turns to dust like the Guardians, the wind carrying his remains away.

 

Then Peter utters seven words that bring his world crashing down. “Mister Stark? I don’t feel so good.” Tears start to form in Tony’s eyes as he watches his kid crumble. “I don’t know what’s happening.”

 

“Hey, kid, you’re alright,” Tony lies, catching Peter as he falls forward, the boy’s legs disappearing. Peter shakes with sobs, with fear, and it hits Tony that the kid can feel everything that’s happening to him. _Shit._ Tony feels a scream bubble up, but all he can do is pull Peter close, hold him as he cries.

 

“I don’t want to go,” Peter sobs, and Tony’s heart shatters. He’s holding a seventeen-year-old kid, a _child_. Peter’s too young. He should have never come with them. “Mr. Stark, please, please, I don't want to go.”

Tony bites his lip hard enough to draw blood, and lowers Peter to the ground, his hand held tightly in the boy’s hair. Peter blinks away tears, and whispers an apology that breaks Tony.

 

“I’m sorry.” And he’s gone, ashes, dust. _They lost._

 

Tony’s alone.

_________________

**_Oh, God._ **


	2. well, did you see the flares?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really fucking late, like three weeks and I said I would update quickly, please don’t hate me, I just lost all inspiration for everything. So I’m super sorry, but here it is, the second part, the happy part, really, really late.

**_Snap. The Stone shatters. Ash swirls out, taking shape, forming shapes they recognize._ **

 

__________________

 

“Steve?” Bucky whispers, his voice shaking. Steve bursts into sobs, heart-wrenching, body-wracking sobs. Bucky rushes forward, hands coming up to cup Steve’s face. “Hey, shh, I’m back, I’m here, it’s me.”

 

Steve pulls Bucky against him, their foreheads touching. “I lost you _again._ ” Bucky lets out a noise of pain, and buries his head in the crook of Steve’s neck.

 

“I’m back.”

 

They hold each other tightly, not letting go, breathing together.

 

“You’re back.” Steve’s voice is quiet, and Bucky pulls him impossibly closer.

 

“Yeah, Stevie, I’m back. I’m here.” Steve pulls away, tracing Bucky’s face with his eyes, relearning every line, every feature, memorizing them. He presses his lips to Bucky’s, a kiss of desperation. He puts all of his emotion into the kiss, his loss, his love, his pain, his grief. When he pulls back, he sees tears in Bucky’s eyes, and he kisses those away too.

 

“Don’t leave,” Steve whispers, his voice small.

 

“I won’t, Stevie. With you ‘til the end of the line.” Bucky tugs Steve back against his chest, brushing kisses over the top of his head. Steve closes his eyes, safe in Bucky’s arms. He’s back.

 

Steve has Bucky. He’s not alone.

 

__________________

 

“Thank you,” is the first thing T’Challa says, looking to Okoye. “Thank you.” Shuri rushes past her, throwing herself into T’Challa’s arms, tears spilling from her eyes.

 

“Brother, T’Challa!” the girl gasps out. The siblings hug tightly, and Okoye smiles sadly, pushing away tears, hearing Shuri’s whisper of, “We lost you _again_.”

 

“I’m here, Shuri,” T’Challa whispers, placing his chin on her head as he holds her. Shuri’s shaking with sobs, with fear, with anxiety, and tears form in T’Challa’s eyes, wrapping his arms more securely around her. Okoye holds back her own tears as she watches the reunion, her own fears relieved. They got him back.

 

T’Challa presses a kiss to the top of Shuri’s head, letting go slightly, holding onto her shoulders protectively as he steps forward.

 

“My king.” Okoye crosses her arms in salute, and T’Challa nods to her, his face tight with emotion. Shuri moves out of his grip, and he embraces Okoye, forgoing formality for family.

 

“You are my sister, too, Okoye. I’m sorry,” he whispers in her ear as he pulls away, Shuri returning to his side quickly. Okoye smiles again. He’s back.

 

Okoye has T’Challa. She’s not alone.

 

__________________

 

“I am Groot,” Groot croaks out, before Rocket bolts forward, crushing his friend, his kid, in a hug.

 

“Yeah, buddy, you’re okay. I’m here,” he whispers.

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“Yes. I’m your dad,” Rocket answers, brushing off the fact that even the word brings tears to his eyes.

 

“I am Groot,” Groot responds, hugging him tighter.

 

“Groot, you gotta stop dying on me, okay?” Rocket jokes, burying the emotion with humor. _I can’t lose you anymore._

 

“I am Groot.” _I’m here now, Dad._

 

And he is. He’s back.

 

Rocket has Groot. He’s not alone.

 

__________________

 

The first face Wanda sees is one she’d never thought she’d see again.

“Vis?” she gasps out, stumbling forward. “Vis?” Her words are said in a broken whisper, tears blurring her sight as she reaches him.

 

“Wanda.” His voice is all the reassurance she needs, and she all but runs to him, throwing herself into his arms.  

 

“I’m sorry, Vis, I tried, I did it, and then-” She stops, her words drowned out by Vision’s lips on hers, cutting her off.

 

“I love you,” he whispers. “You did everything you could. You’re so strong. I’m so proud of you.” Wanda’s eyes widen.

 

“I love you too,” she murmurs, catching his hands and lacing her fingers through them. Vision kisses their joined hands, pulling Wanda closer.

 

“How? He _killed_ you! I _watched_ him,” she cries.  

 

“The princess saved enough of my…” He pauses, searching for a word. “Well, my brain, I guess. She worked with Tony and Bruce, and they were able to recreate me. _Without_ the stone.” Wanda looks up at him, a watery smile taking over her face.

 

“I just feel you,” she whispers, and he kisses her again. “I love you.” He’s back.

 

Wanda has Vision, and Vision has Wanda. She was never alone.

 

__________________

 

Rhodey lets out a small cry when he sees Sam, and he glances around, seeing Steve occupied with Bucky, and Wanda with Vision, so he steps forward, pulling the man close.

 

“Hey, Sammy.” Sam scoffs at the nickname, like Rhodey had hoped he would, but hugs him back tightly.

 

“God, Rhodey, it was awful. So many people there, they were dead, I was dead, but we also weren’t? I don’t, I can’t-” Sam stops, and Rhodey pulls away, meeting the younger man’s eyes.

 

“You don’t have to talk about it. But I’m here. Steve’s here.” As if on cue, Steve sees Sam and bolts over, still clutching Bucky tightly. He lets go of the brunet for a second as Bucky’s hand remains on his back, hugging Sam tightly.

 

“Sam,” Steve whispers. “We didn’t even know you were gone until Rhodey said something. You were alone.”

 

Sam shakes his head, and Rhodey wraps an arm around him. He’s back.

 

Sam has Rhodey. He’s not alone.

 

__________________

 

Nebula watches as Gamora’s family forms in front of her, holding back tears. Mantis meets her eyes, and Nebula grits her teeth, then moves forward to hug the other girl.

 

As Drax appears, Mantis shrugs out of Nebula’s hold, hurrying forward to hug the grey man. Nebula hears a shout and a familiar voice saying, “I am Groot”, and she turns to see Rocket and Groot bounding over. Rocket throws himself at Drax, causing the man to stumble back at the unexpected affection, and Mantis hugs Groot tightly.

 

When Quill forms, the rest of the Guardians surround him, and when he takes full shape, he’s bombarded with hugs. Nebula watches the reunion with affection she didn’t know she was capable of, and after tears and embraces and _I am Groot_ s, Quill shoulders through his team, his family, stepping forward to stand in front of her.  

 

“Gamora,” he says. It’s a question. Nebula sees the tentative hope in his eyes, shining through the tears. “Is what you said on Titan true?” She sees him begging her not to say yes, but she has to. She has to tell him the truth.

 

“Yes, Quill.” He turns away at her words, his body shaking. “Peter.” He looks back, and she meets his eyes. “There’s still hope. We got you guys back.” They’re back.

 

Nebula has the Guardians. She’s not alone.

 

__________________

 

“No other way, right?” Stephen says immediately, his light eyes darting over Tony’s face, searching for an expression of anger, of sadness.

 

“Yeah,” Tony whispers, his focus on the ashes swirling behind the sorcerer.

 

A sob catches in his throat as the dust takes shape, and he blinks away tears.

 

“Pete?”

 

At the nickname, Peter runs forward, stumbling slightly on half-formed legs, and Tony feels more sobs building up as he catches the boy, his mind flashing back to when he lost him. No, no, no. He’s not losing him again; Peter’s _back_ , not gone.

 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter whispers, his voice catching, and Tony clutches him, his arms wrapping around the boy tightly.

 

“Yeah, kid, you’re back. You’re _safe_ ,” Tony murmurs, reassuring him, comforting him. He feels Peter shaking in his arms, and he threads his fingers through the kid’s hair, pulling him closer. He’s back. _His kid is back_.

 

Tony has Peter. He’s not alone.

__________________

 

**_We won._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yay! Happy ending. They all deserve this. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if any of this seems OOC, especially Wanda’s part. Chapter 2 will be up soon (that’s where the ‘Angst with a Happy Ending’ tag will fix everything)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
